<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Bored-er by handsinmittens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786955">First Bored-er</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens'>handsinmittens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, but did i love writing it anyway? yes, is this a dumb idea? yes, so this fic could actually become true, the actors say the first order has secret santa and taco tuesdays and casual fridays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You don’t like to feel good you like to feel evil. You like to boss Kylo Ren around and show him how powerful with the force you really are</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Bored-er</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thought First Bored-er was a good title because First Order and then just being bored I'm funny</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sat at the table in the centre of the command room and wrapped your cloak tighter around yourself. You watched as Ren and Hux argued amongst themselves for the third time that day and you rolled your eyes.</p><p>You could of spent the day in your office tracing the location of the Resistance and their allies but Hux had called a meeting for some asinine reason. Why he insisted on including you was a mystery.</p><p>Maybe the real mystery is why you actually came to this room. Part of you loved watching these two bicker all day it was the only entertainment at the First Order. Everything was cold and boring here but it was the only place who had the resources you needed.</p><p>“Are they at it again?” Phasma said as she collapsed in the seat next to you. How she did that without any noise or breaking a chair in all that armour you had no idea.</p><p>“Do you even need to ask? I don’t know why I came here I’m never needed.” You replied.</p><p>“I think it’s because Kylo likes you here.”</p><p>“So I’m here for eye candy? I’m so glad I can be a great use to the First Order.” You got up and left the room, not noticing Kylo’s sad expression and Hux’s gleeful smile. You didn’t see it but there was no hiding Hux’s smugness from the force.</p><p>—————————————————————————————–      </p><p>You were stomping down the hallway to your office when you heard yelling. This was nothing new to your day it wouldn’t be the First Order without all the noise. Usually the yelling was from Kylo on another one of his tantrums but this voice sounded more female. You continued on with your stomping, your black cloak waving for that extra dramatic effect.</p><p>As you turned the corner you saw a woman bending over yelling at a technician with blonde hair. Something about not having a muffin yet. It couldn’t be the same muffin you just took from the mess hall and were currently hiding under your cloak.</p><p>As you came closer to the source of the yelling you noticed that the blonde hair looked fake. Looked more like a wig in fact. You couldn’t help but be suspicious about this. Resistance spy maybe? No you would know, they couldn’t hide from you and the only reason they would be able to hide from you is if you let them.</p><p>Well it was of no concern to you anymore you had more important business to get along with, like eating this muffin you found. As a Commander of a military organisation any and all muffins belong to you. That’s just law.</p><p>You had finally reached your office when you noticed the power was out. You flicked the light switch several times before giving up. Usually that one worked. The only thing to fix it is to call a technician. You hated people in your space especially your office. You didn’t want people to know you had a picture of the Resistance recruitment poster with a picture of that pilot on it. What was his name? Joe? It didn’t matter you just liked looking at him.</p><p>With a heavy sigh you called for a technician immediately and took down your Resistance poster. No one was pretty enough to look at in the First Order. Hux looked like a pasty carrot, Kylo had an obsession with wearing his pants very high which ruined his look and Phasma never took off her helmet. All you wanted was to take over the galaxy and look at pretty people but somehow the force didn’t want you doing that.</p><p>“Stupid force, not letting me doing what I want.” You muttered and kicked a chair across the room.</p><p>“I’m here to fix the power.” A voice said as they strode into your office.</p><p>“Excuse me? I am your Commander you don’t walk in here without knocking.”</p><p>“I am allowed to do what I want.” This voice sounded incredibly familiar. Sounded a lot like Kylo Ren and the more you looked at him the more you realised it was him. Oh the force can be nice when it wants to. Providing you with excellent entertainment like this.</p><p>“You will get out this room and then you will knock and wait for me. You understand me?” You said as you moved closer to Kylo.</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“You understand me?” You repeated and your force threw the chair you had kicked earlier right at the wall next to Kylo’s head. You watched him flinch but there was something else there that you couldn’t quite place. The glasses were throwing you off.</p><p>“Yes.” Kylo said and he walked out of the room.</p><p>There was a knock on the door and you ignored it. You sat down behind your desk, put your feet up on it and started to eat the muffin. You yelled for the technician to come in and continued eating.</p><p>“Is that a muffin?”</p><p>“Get on with your work, technician.”</p><p>“My name is Matt.”</p><p>You snorted but managed to cover it up with a cough.</p><p>“Be quick about your work Mark and then I’ll have you thrown out the airlock for wasting my time.”</p><p>“Don’t you mean or you’ll throw me out the airlock?”</p><p>You glared at Kylo and he backed away and started to do his job. At least pretended to do his job, it was clear he didn’t know what he was doing and as much as you’d love to see him electrocute himself you couldn’t let that happen. You called for another technician and when they arrived you noticed it was the woman yelling at Kylo earlier.</p><p>As she came into the room she noticed the muffin you were slowly picking at. A look of recognition dawned on her face and you winked at her. You felt kind of bad for stealing the muffin from her so you made a promise to yourself that you’d replace it. Anyone having to deal with Kylo deserves a muffin. Except Hux he didn’t deserve shit.</p><p>Eventually the technicians finished the job and left the room. You noticed that Kylo didn’t even look at you which you thought was great. If only he could not look at you more.</p><p>—————————————————————————————–      </p><p>“Well my work here is done.”</p><p>“You didn’t do anything.”</p><p>You didn’t reply and left the room leaving Hux in a state of confusion, like you always did. You had just shown up in the command room to see what was going on, then yelled at someone and just left. Hux swore he’d never understand force users especially not dark side ones.</p><p>You had decided to give yourself a day off from looking for the Resistance and went off to find to see what Kylo was doing now. It was fun bothering him and he couldn’t do anything about it because you were exactly what the First Order and Snoke needed. Someone with power who also does not throw tantrums every five seconds.</p><p>You had broken some things in a fit of rage but honestly they all belonged to other people and so who cares. The best part of working at the First Order is that people were too scared to do or say anything. You suspected Kylo had a thing for that which wasn’t a surprise to you. At least he wasn’t a creep about it and tended to avoid you unless it was at practice.</p><p>You were walking down the corridor when you saw that familar blonde wig storm out of the mess hall and ignite a lightsaber. Yeah this was definitely Kylo.</p><p>“Then you don’t have to look at it anymore!”</p><p>Kylo stormed out and shoved past you not even noticing who it was he was shoving past. You peeked inside to see stormtroopers helping another out from a vending machine. You walked in to the mess hall and found Kylo’s lightsaber from where he found thrown it and you took it for yourself.</p><p>“That’s Kylo Ren, right?”</p><p>You looked at the stormtrooper who had been stuck in the vending machine.</p><p>“Unfortunately.”</p><p>You left the room in search of Kylo once again. You didn’t need anymore First Order equipment destroyed.</p><p>—————————————————————————————–      </p><p>You strode into the meeting room to find the table full of officers and Kylo Ren at the top end of the table.</p><p>“Take a seat.” He said.</p><p>You gave him a mocking salute and collapsed into a chair nearest to him.</p><p>You turned to look at who was sat next to you and it was this new guy Kylo had promoted over Hux. You protested this move as Hux was competent enough to do his job and leave you alone. This new guy was absolutely annoying and he was constantly prying into what you were doing. Looking for the Resistance which is what everyone else should also be doing? It’s not that hard to understand. You did have a different motive for sticking around the First Order but you weren’t going to mention that.</p><p>It was bugging you what this guys name was. Began with P something?</p><p>Prick.</p><p>You heard a snort come from Kylo but only you had noticed it. Well whatever it was you weren’t concerned.</p><p>Why Hux had been demoted you weren’t sure but you would take this up with Kylo later. Violently if needed.</p><p>“There is a spy and you are the finest officers in the First Order. I want you to track them down and deal with them.”</p><p>Phasma wasn’t in this room so either he thought she was an informant or Kylo was lying and suspected everyone in this room. Hux didn’t seem capable of being a spy because as much as he despised Kylo he was more interested in the success of the war.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>You’re in this room as well.</p><p>Oh you were having a talk with Ren after this.</p><p>“Dismissed!”</p><p>—————————————————————————————–</p><p>“Oof.”</p><p>You had dragged Kylo into a private room and then knocked him on the floor.</p><p>“You think I’m a spy?” You said and pointed your lightsaber at his neck.</p><p>“You won’t kill me.”</p><p>“Answer the question Ren or I point this lightsaber somewhere lower.”</p><p>“No I don’t think you’re a spy.”</p><p>“Except you do. You put me in a room with Hux and you despise the man. You need to get over your petty differences and put him back in his old job. Get rid of that prick guy.”</p><p>Kylo didn’t answer you so you put your boot on his neck and gently pressed down on it.</p><p>“Do I make myself clear?”</p><p>“Yes.” He managed to choke out.</p><p>“Perfect!”</p><p>You left the room and headed towards your office. You really needed to get off this ship and find anywhere else to live. Maybe do what Skywalker did and go live in a place where nobody can find you.</p><p>As you reached your office you found someone crouched by your door. Was someone trying to break in? You quietly snuck up on them and waited as they managed to get the door open.</p><p>“Can I help you?”</p><p>“Argh!”</p><p>They fell backwards and their hat fell off. This person looked oddly familiar. They looked like the guy on the Resistance poster you had hanging up on your wall that you really hoped they couldn’t see.</p><p>You picked them up and looked directly at them. Yeah this was that pilot. Breaking onto a First Order base was brave you had to admit. You didn’t know what to do with him.</p><p>“Have you taken anything of mine?” You asked.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Be honest because if you aren’t I will have to use the force to break into your head and find out for myself.”</p><p>“I didn’t take anything of yours.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>There was a silence for a few seconds as you realised you were holding this pilot off the ground. Taking a moment to be impressed with yourself you put him down.</p><p>“What’s that in your hand?” You asked.</p><p>“It’s documents I found elsewhere.” He seemed very nervous.</p><p>“From who?”</p><p>“Someone with a permanent scowl.”</p><p>Including yourself only four people wore a permanent scowl. Kylo was another but he was currently wearing that mask so you couldn’t tell.</p><p>“Ginger hair?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Once again the force had blessed you. A new opportunity to mess with the new guy.</p><p>“Leave.” You said to the pilot.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Leave here now.”</p><p>“D-do you want these documents?”</p><p>“Nah. Go wild consider it a gift.”</p><p>He stayed still for a second before realising he should leave and not stay any longer near a sith lord.</p><p>“Avoid the main corridor, Kylo Ren is stomping about around there. There’s a passage nearby that’ll take you to the hangar quicker.” You told him.</p><p>“Why are you doing this?”</p><p>“Fun.”</p><p>“Would you like me to sign that poster before I go?”</p><p>“I don’t know, would you like me to shove you through the airlock?”</p><p>You watched him leave and as you turned into your office you saw the familiar perfectly gelled ginger hair you’d so grown to tolerate.</p><p>“You let a Resistance fighter go with top secret plans.”</p><p>“He stole them from that Patrick guy, there was no damaging information on them.”</p><p>“Pryde.”</p><p>“You are proud of me?”</p><p>“No his name is Pryde.”</p><p>“The pilot?”</p><p>“No. Never mind.”</p><p>“Besides I don’t see you or any stormtrooper going to stop the Resistance fighter either. You know as well as I do that letting him go with First Order documents will annoy Kylo a lot.”</p><p>“Yes then he’ll blame me and I’ll get force choked. Again.”</p><p>“Kylo is afraid of me, I’ll keep you safe.”</p><p>Hux nodded at you and walked away from you and the main corridor. You still didn’t like him but if getting him back to the top spot meant Paul would leave then you’d help Hux out.</p><p>—————————————————————————————–      </p><p>“Make anyone cry today?”</p><p>“Sadly no, but it’s only 4:30.”</p><p>You were flicking through the First Order magazine, looking for yourself in it, when Kylo had walked in your room.</p><p>“You let a Resistance fighter go.”</p><p>“Sure did.” You said as you flicked through another page. Eight pages on Hux’s cat and nothing on you? You loved that cat as well but what about yourself?</p><p>“He got away with valuable documents.”</p><p>You sighed and put the magazine down.</p><p>“Those documents are old and no longer useful. It was either let them be taken or finding the shredder again and you know how much that thing breaks.”</p><p>You picked up the magazine again, put your feet up on your desk and started reading the article about why Vader was the greatest sith lord ever. You saw that someone called Matt wrote it. Wasn’t that Kylo’s alter ego?</p><p>Anyway you are the greatest sith lord ever so you don’t know where Kylo gets off from saying that Vader was.</p><p>“I’ve removed Pryde from his position and gave it back to Hux, just as you wanted. Happy?”</p><p>“Always.” What did this mean? Vader sliced through rebels like thot batter? What the ever loving fuck is thot batter.</p><p>As you were trying to figure out what that even was the magazine was snatched out of your hands.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Are you the spy?”</p><p>“Please. I don’t care about the Resistance enough to betray you all and betraying you would require any sort of loyalty from me in the first place. I will help you find the Resistance but no more than that.”</p><p>“Fine.” Kylo said.</p><p>“Can I have my magazine back? I want to read more about Vader’s thot batter.”</p><p>As you were reaching for the magazine Kylo looked at it.</p><p>“This is disgusting.”</p><p>“You better call the editor and tell them.”</p><p>“You’re the editor.”</p><p>That explained the eight pages on Hux’s cat.</p><p>“Whatever.” You took the magazine back and went to back to reading before you remembered something.</p><p>“Oh there are Resistance fighters on Hoth. Looking for old Rebellion bases.”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>Before you could say anything Kylo had dragged you out of your chair and headed towards the hangar.</p><p>—————————————————————————————–      </p><p>“Holy shit this place is cold.” You said as you tried to pull your cloak tighter around you.</p><p>“It is Hoth.” He replied. You noticed he didn’t seem to be as affected as you were.</p><p>“Maybe the Resistance fighters will already be frozen by the time we find them.”</p><p>“Maybe you’ll find your favourite pilot.” Kylo was smacking the side of a locator trying to get it to work.</p><p>“You think? Maybe he’ll offer to warm me up I’d like that.” You teased him and did a shoulder shimmy in his direction. Kylo shot you a disgusted look.</p><p>“You sith guys are no fun.”</p><p>“There is no fun in the dark side of the force.”</p><p>You wanted to roll your eyes but you were afraid if you did they would get frozen in place.</p><p>“The whole point of the dark side is to have fun. I didn’t spend years training in this to not have fun.”</p><p>Kylo ignored you and started walking away. You followed behind him hoping he was tall enough to block the icy wind heading your way.</p><p>“There’s a light coming over there. Not so far from here.” You pointed just to left of the direction you were heading in.</p><p>“Resistance fighters.” He said.</p><p>“No I was thinking the fire. Nice warm fire.”</p><p>Kylo glared at you. At least you think he did you couldn’t tell with the mask.</p><p>“Yes those Resistance scum with their nice warm fire.”</p><p>As you got closer to the cave you and Kylo decided on a stealth strategy that would surprise whoever was in the cave.</p><p>Kylo decided on the strategy you just wanted to warm yourself up again. How many toes is it you needed to have? So you just walked straight into the cave while Kylo was talking.</p><p>There were only three people in the cave and you only recognised one of them.</p><p>“Scavenger!”</p><p>You barely had time to move before Kylo shoved you out of the way with his lightsaber drawn.</p><p>“Is now the time?” You said with a tired voice. You noticed the pilot you’d previously met and he smiled at you. He patted the ground next to him in an invitation to sit there.</p><p>“Oh my god you’re so hot.” You said to him as you sat down next to him.</p><p>“You noticed?” You saw he was looking smug.</p><p>“Body temperature wise, don’t get cocky.”</p><p>Kylo had resigned himself to sitting across from you on the other side of the fire, his lightsaber switched off but still close in his hand.</p><p>I’m Poe. The best pilot in the Resistance and star of the poster hanging in your office.” His name was Poe not Joe. Close enough.</p><p>“I’m Finn. I used to work for the First Order.” The other man said. Now he said it, his voice did sound familiar. “A stormtrooper.”</p><p>“A traitor!” Kylo yelled, his reverberating around the cave.</p><p>“Lower your voice Ren.” You said.</p><p>The girl who Kylo had called scavenger snickered and introduced herself as Rey, a former scavenger and the one who gave him the scar on his face. Finn then pointed out he left a scar on Kylo’s shoulder.</p><p>You liked these people already and you snuggled into your cloak.</p><p>“Room for one more?”</p><p>“First you break into my room and now into my clothes? Shame on you.” You pretended to tell him off but you opened your cloak for him to move into. You went for the biggest size of cloak on purpose. It was supposed to help you keep warm but it didn’t seem to help on Hoth and you spent a lot of time on missions to humid planets. You looked good though which was most important.</p><p>“You call yourself a sith lord?” Kylo said.</p><p>“Remember the sith order code. Peace is a lie there is only passion and right now I’m very passionate about this. I am very tired and I would like to sleep, I propose none of us make an attempt to kill each other until we leave the cave.” You replied.</p><p>“Fine by me.” Poe said and he snuggled into your chest.</p><p>“Don’t try anything or I will reconsider.” You told him and he didn’t reply. You could only hear some light snores coming from him. It was kind of adorable.</p><p>Finn moved over to Rey to hide in her cloak with her to keep warm and Kylo was left to sulk on his own. You drifted off with your head resting on Poe’s.</p><p>It was kind of nice, the peace and quiet and nobody trying to kill each other.</p><p>—————————————————————————————–</p><p>You woke up gradually and as you opened your eyes you saw everyone pointing a gun at you and Kylo. Rey and Finn had yours and Kylo’s lightsabers and it really annoyed you. Nobody is allowed to touch your lightsaber not anyone ever.</p><p>The three of them looked smug as they pointed your weapons at you both. It’s like they forget who you really are. If they have forgotten you were going to remind them.</p><p>You used the force to pull your lightsaber back to you. The smug looks on their faces gone now.</p><p>“Kind of pathetic.” You said as you twirled your lightsaber around. “I would of killed us in our sleep.”</p><p>“We aren’t like you.”</p><p>You looked Poe up and down.</p><p>“Pity. You’d look good in a First Order uniform.”</p><p>He shuffled and cleared his throat.</p><p>There was a noise outside and Kylo went to check while you used the force to keep the other three in place.</p><p>“More rebels.” He said.</p><p>“What should we do, oh supreme one?”</p><p>“We kill them.”</p><p>“What about these three?”</p><p>“Knock them out.”</p><p>“Why, Kylo are you getting a soft spot for them?”</p><p>He turned to face to you and you couldn’t tell from his helmet but he was most likely glaring at you.</p><p>“Fine.” You said and you knocked the three of them against the wall. They fell down and slumped on the floor.</p><p>“What about th-”</p><p>You turned back to Kylo to ask him about the rebels outside but he had already run off to cut them down.</p><p>He looks like he’s having fun and he’ll sleep tonight after wearing himself out.</p><p>—————————————————————————————–</p><p>“What a fun vacation.” You said, while shaking any snow off your boots.</p><p>“We accomplished nothing.”</p><p>“You got to kill some people who work for the Resistance isn’t that what you love?”</p><p>“I love nothing.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes and finished cleaning off your clothes.</p><p>“I’m going to sleep. Goodnight.” You said.</p><p>“Don’t let the sith bugs bite.” Kylo yelled back as you left the room.</p><p>You force threw him against the wall knocking him out.</p><p>You weren’t paid enough for this shit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>